To determine whether: a) Transfusion - using fresh or liquid preserved (4C) CPD blood, or various blood components such as plasma protein fraction solutions, albumin, packed red cells, etc., or b) Sepsis - are causatory or contributory factors to the failure of the hemodynamic system which results so frequently in the death of acutely-ill patients.